sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rikku
Personality To Rikku, life is meant to be something you enjoy--something to be cherished--but never to be wasted. The most important things to her are friends and family, and to keep those relationships strong are ideal. Her reasoning? Those are the people you can be yourself in front of, and good or bad, they'll love you. But Rikku tends to put her trust in people very leaniently, and forms relationships with others in one of two ways: butting into your business, or well... butting into your business. But it's not always a bad thing- Rikku tries to help those who're upset, and do whatever she can to brighten their day. Her 'butting in' can be annoying, or it can be welcomed. All her life, Rikku was a cheery girl. But in early teenage years, Rikku did what most did: conform. And although she never truly reinvented herself to every new person she met, she did try to change little aspects of herself, in hopes of being accepted within a group. She wanted to be what others wanted her to be. However, after a couple of years Rikku realized that only those who accepted her for who she really was could be considered a friend. She passes that advice to others and lives by it, herself. "Life's too short to be someone you're not-find the ones who love you for you, and enjoy yourself in every sense". The most defined aspect of this 17 years old blonde is her hyper-activity, which can either be a quality to be admired, or something to groan and shake your head at. Rikku's physical appearance is always bright, regardless of her true feelings. If something's not right inside, Rikku will conceal it with a plastered-on smile, until she's forgotton that she was ever sad to begin with. Why bother ruin someone elses day with your own sorrow? But under certain circumstances, Rikku will let out her inner pains. But for her to express such emotions hints a deeper level of friendship, on Rikku's end. But there are situations that call for an outburst, or a defiant yell. Although Rikku is seen to many as a ditz (though she's really not- regardless of not being the smartest girl, Rikku is quite skilled by means of technology and machinery), she's ultimately strong-willed, with a pretty clear head on her shoulders. She stands up for what she believe in, and doesn't give up until she come out on top. But Rikku's not one to hold a grudge, unless she decides you deserve it (but even then, it's a rare occassion for her to be mad for any longer than a week). She's not always sure at what point to give up, and sometimes drifts into her own mind, in which she rants, giving explanations for things that make sense to her and only her. Having lived with only her bother and father (who, admitedly, aren't the most responsible people), Rikku wasn't able to develop during her teenage years with a mother. This alone gives a possible reason behind her childish phrases and body language, which can be explained as a childhood-trauma case. Not liking to confront her painful memories, Rikku unhealthily stores them up inside, which honeslty doesn't help. Background Rikku lived with her father, (who insisted she called him Cid), and her brother… Brother. Her father had worked for an important engineer back in France, but his job forced him and his two children to move to a base deep in the Judean Desert. There, they explored the sandy dunes for machines, along side fifty or so other people. Somehow, in Rikku’s 16 years on earth, she had never lost the child within her, and had never really mentally matured. It didn’t affect her intelligence, but kept her using silly, childish phrases- and acting that way, too. There were a couple of other kids at this base, but Rikku had only befriended one, and his name was Gippal. She spent most of her time with him, which caused her to grow up into sort of a tomboy- loving to rebuild and restore machine parts. Although she’d never admit it, Rikku had developed a crush on this boy. One day, after having a fight with Cid, Rikku marched off into the depths of the desert, and right into a sandstorm. Yet, somehow, an invisible wall stopped the sand and wind from killing her- and she came out without a scratch. It was only a day later when she received a letter from the Headmaster, inviting her to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rikku was reluctant to leave her friend Gippal, but she knew it wouldn’t be the last she saw him. So that fall, she made her way to England, and started school at Hogwarts. Relationships Family Cid-''(OOC!father)'' Rikku and her father are one in the same with their stubborn and 'never give up' attitude. Neither wants to accept their similarities, and both claw at eachother any given chance. However, though they would never admit it, they love eachother very much. Brother-''(OOC!brother)'' Brother is pretty much a polar opposite to Rikku, and they rarely agree on a subject. Rikku always busts on Brother for his incestuous feelings toward their cousin, Yuna. But he is family, and even though Rikku acts like she doesn't care, she does (and vice versa). Sophia-''(OOC!mother)'' After leaving the family when Rikku was just a little girl, a grudge was held agaisnt this member of her family. She never even bothered to contact Rikku, Brother, or Cid which made Rikku bottle up anger ftowards her. And when Sophia invited Rikku to stay with her in Paris last Christmas, Rikku was left shocked, but went along anyway. The problems between these two were not at all resolved. Yuna-''(OOC!cousin)'' Rikku loves Yuna and considers her one of the sanist members of the family. Rikku would do anything for Yuna, even if it meant giving her own life. She looks up to Yuna as not only a role model, but as a best friend. She's even been able to help Yuna lighten up a little. Gippal-''(OOC!BFF)'' Gippal was Rikku's first friend when she moved to Home. They've done everything together (from stealing cookies from that jar you just couldn't reach, to getting drunk and hacking into the Home computer system). Growing up with him made Rikku into a little bit of a Tomboy who isn't afraid to get down and dirty. They always tease with each other, and have a very flirty attitude towards the other. At the age of 13, in a haze of alcohol, Rikku lost her virginity to this boy, but that didn't tense their relationship in the bit. And even though she never told Gippal, she used to have a major crush on him. Paine-''(OOC!otherBFF)'' Rikku had met Paine a couple of years ago at a Christmas party and instantly cliqued with her (even though Rikku annoyed the piss out of Paine). As part of a drunken-dare, Rikku and Paine exchanged a kiss, but it obviously never amounted to anything. Rikku still writes to Paine and visits her and Yuna whenever she can. Rikku hopes that Paine trusts her, but she's still working on it. Tidus-''(OOC!anotherBFF)'' Rikku stumbled upon Tidus back when she was younger and the two became friends. Tidus had originally posessed a little crush on Rikku- but hell, she's hot. Who wouldn't? But after Rikku introduced Tidus to Yuna, the crush on her faded and was instead set on Yuna. The two have been going out ever since and Rikku is proud of herself beyond belief. She and Tidus still joke around and are always mistaken for being siblings, since they share so many physical attributes. character Fill in the blanks character Fill in the blanks Locations Home A technological city in the Judean Desert, consisting of two main buildings and numerous underground holding sites. Cid's boss sent him, Rikku, and Brother here years ago along with about 10 other families. There they search the sands for mechanical parts and scraps, and advance in many forms of technology and machinery. Paris, France Where Rikku's mother's side of the family resides. Rikku visits every now and then. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry A giant castle in London, England where Rikku currently attends school. Dumbledore is the curent Headmaster. London, England Rikku is staying here over the summer, where she's interning for her father's boss (with promises of receiving a recommendation for M.I.T.). M.I.T. "Massachusetts Institute of Technology" A university in Cambridge, Massachusetts where Rikku's planning to attend after graduating from Hogwarts.